For the production of particularly compact semiconductor components, e.g., light-emitting diodes, the semiconductor chips intended for generating radiation can be completely embedded in plastic, with the exception of their emission side (front side). However, typically used plastics materials have low thermal conductivity, often of <1 W/mK, and therefore effective heat dissipation from the semiconductor chip during operation is severely impaired. Heat dissipation via electrically connected metallic surfaces is also possible only to an insufficient extent owing to their low thickness.